


Send Me Your Soul And I'll Set You Free

by rangerdanger985



Series: lucifer AU stuff (insert creative title here) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Graphic Description, Kinda, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, TW: Self Harm, TW: Suicide, attention!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: MIND THE TAGS!!!!!!!! trigger warning out the ass in this for self harm and suicide attempt!!!“are you” the man spoke slow “afraid of me” Connor felt like he was being looked at even as he couldn’t quite make out the mans face “no” he made a face at his glass “why would I be” a growl resonated in the still air, a guttural sound that made Connors hand tighten reflexively on his glass “and yet you refuse to look at me”a Lucifer AU that wouldnt leave me alone. Title inspired by The curse of the fool.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i wasnt sure how to tag it but connor does do something very drastic, if this is triggering for anyone please skip this story!
> 
> this was inspired by the recent season of lucifer and also the line "you dont know what the fuck your dealing with" and i spit this out in a couple days. i dont like how it ends but i needed to post it before i go back to school/work.
> 
> let me know what you guys think, if you like i may continue it.

“are you afraid of me?” the words were surprising. The voice more so as it seemed to come out of nowhere, echoing through the large room. The detective, Connor Stern jumped at the very sound of it.

He hadn’t expected to hear it, especially not in the middle of his kitchen when he was in his third glass of whatever he had on hand. Looking up he found the owner of the voice lingering in the doorway silver hair loose and further blocking the mans already shadowed face.

Tilting his head Connor sighed then looked down again, only kind of humming as he hadn’t even recognized the question at first.

“are you” the man spoke slower, voice deepening with an unfamiliar emotion “afraid of me” Connor felt like he was being looked at even as he couldn’t quite make out the mans face “no” he made a face at his glass “why would I be” a growl resonated in the still air, a guttural sound that made Connors hand tighten reflexively on his glass “and yet you refuse to look at me” oh yeah that was totally a pissed off voice.

Things never went well when he used his pissed off voice “what are you talking about” the deep voice cut him off again “don’t lie to me Conrad you know how much I despise lying” he sighed again, glass clanking as he put it down on the table before turning his head to look at the shadowed man.

“and you know I hate that name” he said, keeping his eyes steady on the mans face even as he felt the urge to look away, even as his instinct screamed for him to look away from this dangerous thing “answer my question lieutenant” the voice was so clear even at the distance the man stood from Connor “no I, why would I?”

A snort “I don’t know maybe because I’m the devil incarnate. The perfect killing machine, a tool from Satan’s army designed to bring chaos unto the world” Connor frowned his eyes narrowing “hank. I know what you are and I’m not afraid of you”

“then you don’t know what the fuck your dealing with!” the figure was suddenly much closer; Connor wasn’t sure if it was because he moved that fast or Connor had drunk that much. Not tearing his eyes away, he stared at hank who was leering at him, his once pale blue eyes had changed into a smoldering red that glowed from behind his silver hair.

His mind screamed for him to get the fuck away from hank, but Connor had never listened to his sense of self preservation. As he watched hanks lips parted on a snarl that revealed sharp teeth and a deep growl resonated through the room “I’m a demon Connor, I am evil, I am the only thing you should be afraid of” his voice growled but instead of being afraid Connor just sighed.

“if your trying to make me afraid, its not going to work” he rose his glass again but before he could take a sip it was smacked out of his hand, shattering against the wall and raining glass onto the floor “I’m trying to get you to see the truth” hank shouted and Connor rocketed out of his seat, squaring up in front of the man “really? Cause all I see is your self-hatred and I’m tired of it!”

Hanks hands reached out and fisted into his shirt, lifting him from the floor and shoving him into the wall “your one to talk or don’t you remember how we met” hank snarled and Connor matched his expression but it didn’t have the same effect without the sharp teeth and glowing eyes “I remember just fine that’s how I know your not fucking evil! You keep saying your going to make me see but all I see is self-pity”

Connors hands grabbed the older man’s wrists but didn’t try to break free, it was like they were at an impasse, like they had backed each other into a corner like they had done so many other times. Something was going to break, Connor knew something was going to happen, but he didn’t know what, he didn’t think it would be good whatever it was.

“if you want me to see then fucking show me, stop beating around the bush” hank let go as if he had been burned and retreated a few steps “you don’t get it” his voice had gone quiet but Connor was tired of him getting away “show me!” he shouted and the man looked at him, stared for a moment as Connors arms shook and his fists clenched with barely concealed rage.

Then something changed he sighed and blinked, and something changed, it wasn’t a slow change, a melting of skin and falling of hair, it was more like Connor blinked and stared and the man was gone, replaced by something Connor nearly couldn’t describe. The eyes went entirely black, corneas blazing red like fire was trapped in his eyes, he had no hair and despite the shape of the face being the same the skin was discolored and shriveled in places like his entire head had been shoved into a fire.

Connor was a cop, he’d seen bodies burned beyond recognition from fire or acid, but it didn’t compare to what he stared at now, the skin that was shriveled and blistered from flame looked torn or melted straight down to sinewy muscle. Eyebrows had been replaced by sharp ridges and his jaw was nothing but sharp angles. His lips were torn, and his cheeks were concave.

His skin was the red of a fresh burn and directly between his eyes was a hole, a bullet wound that was clearly self-inflicted and that even now allowed damn near black blood to creep down his ruined face. The face of a man damned by his own suicide. The face of a demon but not the face of a monster. Not the face of evil.

Connor couldn’t help his gasp, the step he took back from the man when he saw such a damaged face, couldn’t stop his eyes from widening or his heart from freezing in his chest.

And hank saw it all “now you see, I should have expected that” his voice barely sounded like the one Connor knew. The man, the demon turned away and Connor couldn’t barely talk a step, couldn’t barely lift an arm and form the creatures name before he was gone as if he’d never been.

“hank!” but he was gone, and Connor turned and punched the wall, leaving a dent in the plaster and popping something in his knuckles as he let out a scream of anger. How dare he leave like that Connor hadn’t even had a chance to say anything. Of course, he was going to freak out at first, of course it would take him a minute to remember that that burned creature, that tortured soul was hank, the man that he had met by trying to jump off a building.

Shock wasn’t something a human could control when being shown that someone he had grown to care for, someone he called friend changed their face to that of someone’s worse nightmares! “god damn it!” he screamed again and then he could have laughed at what he screamed.

God already had.

~0~

Connor didn’t sleep that night and when he showed up at the station the next day, he expected the man to be there, he expected hank to be sitting on his desk eating a doughnut or sipping from the flask Connor constantly berated him for.

Hank had been a constant at the station for three months, hanging around and helping solve murders left and right just like he had when he was alive, so when Connor walked in alone, when he saw hank missing from the spot on Connors desk specifically cleaned off to serve as his preferred seat, he wasn’t the only one to notice.

“hey Connor” Tina a fellow officer and partner of the biggest asshole in the precinct walked up to him and her confusion was evident, especially when she looked down at his bandaged hand “where’s your shadow? You two having trouble in paradise?” Connors lips thinned “something like that” he muttered and breezed past her.

He couldn’t concentrate that day or the next, or the next, or the next after that and fowler noticed, pulling him to the side to demand he start getting his act together and start by finding that consultant of his because he was getting tired of people asking him about hank.

Connor hadn’t been sleeping and so they got into a shouting match that ending in Connor being suspended until he could ‘get his shit together’ sufficed to say he didn’t take that well either, stormed out of the station and into his home and grabbed the closest bottle, not stopping until it was empty and then in rage he threw it, making the glass shatter against the wall just like it had when hank had smacked the cup out of his hand days ago.

Slamming his back against the wall he sank down to the floor and grasped his head in his hands, eyes stinging with tears he didn’t want to cry, where had that fucker gone? Why wasn’t he there? Connor could understand fear and hurt and betrayal but damn it they still had work to do. He didn’t know if he was gone for good or for now and it fucking hurt not having him around.

His huge dog whimpered from the doorway and it made him sigh and smack his head back against the wall before motioning the dog over “come on sumo, good boy” the saint Bernard slowly approached, careful of the mess the kitchen was still in and laid his huge head on Connors chest, whining even as Connor put his hands into his thick fur the way he loved “its ok boy, its ok” he sat under the dogs weight for a little while tears silent as the finally escaped his eyes “he showed up to save my life, spent the last three months hounding me about it and then gets it in his head that I’m afraid of him and runs off”

The dog didn’t talk but it listened quite well “how the fuck am I supposed to tell him I’m not afraid when he shows that face, shocks the fuck out of me then disappears? I can’t tell him I don’t care if he isn’t here and I can’t find him anywhere I mean its not like hell has cellular reception! How am I” he stopped when his dogs tail moved something glass across the floor.

Looking behind the beast he saw a large shard of glass on the floor and frowned “sumo your going to hurt yourself in here come on” he got up and grabbed the dog struggling to lift his massive weight and carry him out of the kitchen that was a mine field of glass “stay” he said as he dropped the dog in the living room and collected the broom from the closet.

He was halfway finished sweeping up the crap ton of glass left by the cup and the bottle when he spotted something. Sitting alone was a large shard of glass, shaped vaguely like a hook and sharp as fuck, it cut his finger just picking it up. It was an option, after all near death had worked once hadn’t it?

He realized as he mechanically emptied the dustpan just how crazy he sounded now, he also realized it would have been a win-win situation if hank didn’t show up, although he didn’t know who was going to take care of his dog, big guy didn’t deserve to get hung out to dry like that but Tina was a good woman and had seen him storm out that morning, she’d show up eventually to check on him.

Even still Connor filled up the boy’s dog bowl more than usual just in case, just in case hank was gone and Connor had to go looking for the fucker on his own turf. He wondered what hell was like, if it was hot like the books said. Connor thought that if hell was cold it would be worse than any kind of heat.

Shaking those thoughts from his head he lowered himself back to the floor and picked up the shard of glass. It reflected the light and fit in his hand a little to well, as he set the point to the junction of his wrist he heard sumo start whining louder “its alright buddy” he said and actually believed it for once, again this was a win-win situation for him “it’s all gonna be just fine”

Connor realized his hand was shaking but steeled it with sheer force of will alone, dragging the sharp glass up his arm and hissing with the pain as blood rushed from the injury and soaked his skin in scarlet liquid. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would.

Dropping the glass he stared at his arm and the slowly growing blood pool before dropping his head back against the wall again, his arm going numb as shock started to set in, adrenaline pumping into his body as a way to make him move, to try and staunch the flow of blood, to try and do something to save his own life but he didn’t move. Sumo came to him and laid on his lap on the opposite side of the injury and Connor rose his shaking hand to lay it on the dog’s head “it’s alright” he soothed as he let his eyes close.

He was starting to get cold, blood oozing onto his floor and soaking into his pantleg. He entered a sort of numb doze, aware of his surroundings but unable to move as he waited, either for hank or for death.

Connor wasn’t sure which one he wanted more because he was tired, so fucking tired of pretending to be ok. He wasn’t ok and he thought hank knew that, thought he would have realized it when he stopped Connor from plummeting to his death from the top of a building, but he had run away.

He just wanted to sleep.

Connor didn’t know how much time passed, it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, but it felt like and hours before he felt sumo move from under his arm, his whining picking back up again and steps approaching.

“son of a bitch!” he knew that voice but couldn’t open his eyes, he’d lost to much blood, his body cold. He felt someone kneel at his side felt sumo move away from him and then felt warm hands grasp his arm, skin almost to warm for his chilled frame. Pain returned to him as something, maybe a shirt or towel, was shoved against his arm and held there “what the fuck is wrong with you!”

Hank, huh maybe there was something to this near-death truth after all, struggling he managed to open his eyes just enough to see the man, his silver hair falling into his face and his eyes pale blue, just like Connor remembered. Maybe he was hallucinating but the pain in his arm sure as fuck cleared that up “want a list?” he slurred.

The man curled his lip, glaring at Connor who noticed it was a dishtowel on his arm and it was soaking up blood pretty fast even with hanks hands putting pressure on it, hands that were now stained not until the jeans he wore as he knelt in the pool of Connors blood “I told you what would happen if you killed yourself you fucking idiot, your going to end up in hell and then you’ll be no better than my old ass”

Connors lips twitched attempting to smile “what’s so wrong with being like you” he whispered, and the man snarled “we’ve been over this, you saw what I was and recoiled in disgust, your going to end up just like that, your going to become a fucking monster” lifting his hand, ignoring the way it shook Connor touched to side of hanks face, fingers tangling in silver hair and pushing it behind his ear “you’re not a monster”

“bullshit” hank hissed closing his eyes “you saved my life, more than once. I knew you’d show up if I did this. Show me, show me what I’ll become” he was losing his breath, but he saw hank snarl again saw how this time he didn’t argue. His skin just shifted and suddenly his face was once again burned and damaged, Connors hand laying against his leathery skin but he didn’t even twitch, just moved his thumb over the cheekbone.

“I don’t see a monster” hanks eyes opened, glimmering red like fire and rather than be afraid of it Connor found it almost comforting “you ran before I could say anything” hank scoffed, hands tightening on Connors arm “you recoiled in disgust, you didn’t have to” Connor shook his head but it made him dizzy.

Gathering his breath about him and waiting for his vision to clear he spoke as clearly and honestly as he could “I was shocked, not disgusted, you showed me the face of a tortured man in pain and suffering, but not a monster, I am not afraid of you” his vision started to fuzz at the corners “and if I go to hell, and become anything like you, I think I’d be happy. You’re a good man”

Hanks eyes were wide and staring at him, something wet tracking down his face “a good man” his arm was to heavy to keep up and he was so tired, it dropped to his lap and his eyes were heavy “Connor, come on kid stay with me” hanks hands left his arm and rose to his face, keeping his blurry gaze steady on his face which was changing, Connor thought it was blood loss that was making hanks face change to something less burned and broken, something more human.

Connors lips twitched “I’m gonna, I’m going to miss you hank” the demon bared his teeth “no, no, no, no, no I cant let this happen” he said and shifted forward, pressing their foreheads together, he was so warm. Connors eyes closed even as he felt something covering them but he just needed to rest for a moment “it’s ok” his whispered despite himself “it’s ok hank, I just, I wanted, I” suddenly he felt like he was falling.

“fuck, Connor, no!” the demon screamed but then there was nothing but silence and cold.

~0~

He never expected to open his eyes again, never expected to feel anything except for maybe pain as he descended into hell, spending the rest of eternity burning in the lakes of fire like hank had said he would when they first met.

But he was chilled, the pain was there but not as much as he expected. It was something snuffling at his face and a warm weight settling over his legs that made him realize he was still alive.

Fighting against the pull of sleep he pealing his eyes open and stared up at his own ceiling, not a hospital ceiling like he expected but his own shitty water stained plaster that was 12 years past needing painted when he moved in. something shuffled at his face again and he turned to look at his dog who stared at him with huge sad eyes.

He could barely raise his arm to place his hand on the dogs back where he laid spread out over Connors legs and the right side of the bed, the dog huffed when Connor pet him slowly but didn’t move “he’s mad at you” the voice didn’t surprise him as much as it should and he turned his head to look at Tina, bringing the jury rigged iv stand that use to be a hat rack into his line of sight “so am I by the way”

His lips twitched at the corners before his brow furrowed and his licked his dry lips to speak “what happened?” Tina’s lips twisted “you died” his brow furrowed “died” he asked, and she nodded “for a minute yeah but that happens when you sever half the arteries in your arm and bleed out in your kitchen. Your boy flew down and hauled your ass back before it was to late and kept you alive till I got here, do you know how hard it is to sneak this shit out of hospitals?” she motioned to the bag of blood hanging from the hat rack but he was still stuck on the whole died thing.

“hank” he started and Tina rolled her eyes “oh no don’t ask how I know all of this that’s fine” the woman scorned at him then sighed and her expression softened “he’s not far, he’ll be here when you wake up again” he hummed and closed his eyes, not opening them again until early evening. Sumo was still laying on him but now the dog had been joined by a man, sitting on the edge of Connors bed like he belonged there.

If Connor had any say in it, then he certainly did. Lips twitching slightly, he looked at the demon who apparently didn’t know he was awake yet “hi hank” he said quietly. The demons head whipped around so fast Connor was worried for a moment that he might hurt himself.

Hanks eyes were wide, lips parted just enough for Connor to see the small gap between his front teeth, he looked to be at a loss for words for a moment before turning the rest of his body to face Connor and glare at him “you’re a god damned idiot” he said and Connors lips pulled the rest of the way into a smile “I know but you didn’t have a cellphone” hank lowered his head and raked his hands through his hair, looking annoyed but also shaken.

“Tina said you followed me, brought me back” hank’s lips thinned but he nodded “that doesn’t mean you can get your rocks off by pulling a stunt like that again, it was a onetime deal” Connor nodded and lifted the arm that was wrapped in bandages, it hurt but hank didn’t pull away when Connor grabbed his hand so it was worth it “buy a cellphone I wont have to”

Connor meant it as a joke but it was a weak one, hank was looking down now, staring at the bandage wrapped around Connors arm with an unreadable expression and silence fell for a few minutes until Connor spoke “what is it?” his voice was quiet, he wasn’t sure if it was because he was still weak or if he was afraid of breaking the moment.

Hank shook his head slowly before raising the hand Connor didn’t have a hold on to touch the white bandages “I felt you die” Connors eyes widened slightly “I felt it when your heart stopped and I was scared” hank spoke slowly, as if feeling out each word before giving it life “I am scared because I almost didn’t get you back, I shouldn’t have been able to get you back”

He was confused “because I was dead” he guessed but hank rose his gaze, pale blue eyes pinning him down “because you were already in hell” Connors eyes widened and silence stretched between them for a while until Connor tightened his grip on hanks hand “is that why I’m so cold?” hank nodded and looked back down at Connors arm “I’d do it again” his head jerked up and he stared at Connor who suddenly couldn’t stand laying down anymore.

Problem was he was still missing most of his strength so it was nearly impossible, until he felt hands on his shoulders, hank helping him sit up and lean back against his headboard, Connor reached for his hand again and hank was quick to replace it, ingulfing Connors smaller hand with his own “are you crazy” he asked, voice strained and brow wrinkled with obvious distress.

“probably, but if I get you out of the deal id do it again” hanks eyes narrowed “I’m not worth your soul kid” Connor rolled his eyes “to me, you are” the man heaved a sigh that looked like it should hurt before moving, putting his hand on Connors neck and pressing his forehead against Connors, making Connor close his eyes and smile, warmth spreading from where they touched.

“you are a stupid, ignorant, suicidal fucker with a fucking death wish” Connors smile grew and he squeezed hanks hand, opening his eyes to meet hanks gaze, the others blue eyes looked strangely soft given the insults he had just hurled at Connors head. Then again Connor didn’t really see them as insults anymore, he’d been the target of hanks annoyance for three months, he was used to it.

They weren’t even insulting anymore to be honest; it was more like words of affection. Then again maybe he was crazy. “but” hanks voice drew him out of his head “I suppose I should thank you” that was confusing “do I even want to know what for?” he saw hanks lips twitch into a smirk under his beard just before he sat back slightly “redemption” something appeared behind him, spreading out slowly and filling the room with soft light.

It was a pair of fucking wings.

Connors mouth hung open slightly as he marveled at the softly feathered appendages, they weren’t pure white nor were they darkly colored, they were more of a dappled grey color, some feathers glimmering silver like his hair. They looked so soft and they were large, they didn’t fill the entire room but the span had to be well over eight feet, sumo seemed to recognize the appendages as the dog happily ducked under the wing closest to him making hank glance over at the beast with a smirk.

“think this is the first time I've struck you speechless” hank sounded amused and it made Connor tare his eyes away from the feathered appendages to look at his face “I just. Their beautiful” the man snorted “yeah and your suffering from blood loss”

Connor smiled slightly, running his thumb over the man’s fingers where they still rested in his palm. He was getting tired again but before he passed out again he needed to get something out “hank?” the man hummed “even if you were still the way you were, the answer would always be no” he felt the man shift, heard the rustle of feathers and felt his hand grow tighter “no?”

Connor nodded, eyes closed as he leaned against the headboard “how can I be afraid of something I love?” hanks hand grew so tight Connor wondered if he should be worried about him crushing Connors smaller one before suddenly the man chuckled and his hand went lax, the mans other hand raising to tangle in Connors hair “I’d say that’s a mistake but when do you ever listen to me” Connor felt the man lay a kiss against his forehead but he was already to far down to do anything aside from hum.

“rest Connor I’ll see you in the morning” something warm and soft settled over Connor like a promise and he fell into dark slumber with little trouble, holding the demon turned angle to his word.


	2. image insert

One day I will redraw these things and make them look decent I swear to fandom.

-RD

**Author's Note:**

> ok so thats over, let me know what you think and i might write some of hank and connors misadventures, after all its inspired by lucifer on netflix and that partnership is pretty friggen amazing.
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think in the comments!  
> RD


End file.
